


A Long Night

by silvertrails



Series: Doctor Who Stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: The Second Doctor and his companions celebrate Yule.
Series: Doctor Who Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133222
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	A Long Night

**A Long Night  
By CC   
January, 2020**

I don’t own BBC Doctor Who’s characters. I am only playing with them for fun, not profit. This ficlet is set right after “The Macra Terror”.

* * *

Jamie got dressed and headed to the Tardis control room. Ben was still asleep, and that was good after having his brain messed up by that evil Macra. He passed by the kitchen for some food, and then he entered the control room. Polly was there, watching the Doctor moving things around the noisy column he called rotor. 

“Hey, Polly! Where are we going today, Doctor?”

“Not that question again, Jamie!” 

“Aye. I forgot that bad things happen when we ask that.”

“I am ignoring the implications of such babble about my lack of control of my Tardis. Where is Ben?”

“He was sleeping when I left…” 

Ben showed up, yawning. “Doctor, where are we going?”

Polly sighed. 

“Wrong question,” Jaimie told Ben. 

“Are you feeling better, Ben?”

“Yes, Doctor. 

“Good. Good. We are going nowhere for now.”

“What do you mean, Doctor?” Polly asked.

“We are having a celebration.”

Jamie liked the sound of that. “What kind of celebration?”

“Something your ancestors called Yuletide, Jamie.”

“Jól?”

“That was the Viking name. I see you know your traditions.”

Jamie smiled. He had learned about it from a mad old man. At least the priest called him that. Jamie rather liked his stories. 

“Are we burning a yule log too?” Ben asked as they followed the Doctor to another room. 

“I don’t think it would be safe to burn anything inside the Tardis,” Polly said.

“But Yule needs to be at night,” Jamie said. “How are you going to make it night inside the Tardis, Doctor?”

The Doctor stopped. “You all ask too many questions.” He opened the door to a dark room with a starry sky. There was a cottage, and Jamie could see holly and rowan branches around the door, and a warm fire inside. 

“This is wonderful!” Polly said. 

Ben was looking around and smiled when he saw a yule log ready to be burned. There was a bagpipe too, Jamie noticed. 

“We can do that later, Ben, Jamie,” The Doctor said. “First we are going into the cottage and see what the Tardis has prepared for us to eat.”


End file.
